The Grinch Who Stole My Heart
by where-my-heart-resides
Summary: COMPLETE! DxHr. Hermione has always had a good life. But that all changes in a whirlwind of events. Now, she's on her own, the whole world against her. Who will she turn to for help? HBP never happened. Very AU. Read and review, morks.
1. Where Hermione explains it all

Yo. For those of you who used to read this story, I did some revisions before posting the sequel. Most important change: DIARY FORMAT IS DEAD! This is Hermione's POV, but not her diary. That just lost.

Disclaimer: This isn't mine. Deal with it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Grinch Who Stole My Heart, Chapter 1: Where Hermione Explains it All.

Christmas is coming soon. I used to love Christmas. Singing, dancing, eating, being with my friends. But the holiday is ruined now.

For one, my parents were murdered last summer, right in front of my eyes. For another, the whole world, with the exception of a few people, thinks I'm a death eater.

There are only a handful of people who believe me. Ginny is my best friend. She trusts me completely, and has disowned herself from most of her family just because they don't believe me.

Fred has also become rather close to me. We're nothing but friends, but he means a lot to me. He doesn't speak to George anymore. I feel very badly about it, because it's my fault.

Harry has also remained faithful to our friendship. He says he would never leave me alone, and refuses to accept the accusations against me.

No one else, except, of course, the ACTUAL death eaters believe me.

But I am still alone. Ginny has other friends at school, and hangs out with only them at school. Fred is no longer at school. Harry is always away on some mission. So I'm left alone, trying to avoid the taunts and jeers of my fellow classmates.

Before the death eater accusation was made I was called as head girl, so that's one good thing in my life. Draco Malfoy was made head boy, however, so that takes away my position's glory.

But anyway, like I said, Christmas is nearly here. What is it with Christmas and love? I'm practically alone, and I still celebrate the holiday. Today the oddest thing happened. Draco Malfoy, the ferret boy himself, was staring at me. I wonder why. I mean, what's he playing at? What happened to me being a mudblood?

Maybe it's because I stand out so much. You see, I stopped wearing my school robes. Surprisingly, Snape is the only one who doesn't glare at me because of it. How weird is that.

I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed…

Okay, screw tired. I can't fall asleep, so I think I'll go downstairs for a while. I guess I should have put on something besides my sports bra and pajama shorts first… But what are the chances that Malfoy would be down there?

Very good, apparently. Whoa. Draco Malfoy has boxers with little hearts on them, and a VERY hot 6 pack… But Draco Malfoy also has scars deforming every inch of his pale chest, and the dark mark tattooed onto his arm.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So, how was it? I'm betting it was kinda confuzzling… so, if you have any questions, ask me! I'd be happy to answer (most of) them! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh ya, and no flames PLEASE, because this is my first Hermione/ Draco fic… constructive criticism is gladly accepted. I promise it'll get more interesting! This is just the first chapter! REVIEW!


	2. memories of a first year nothing

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed. I still don't own Harry Potter. 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 2: Memories of a first year nothing.

IT SNOWED! The ground is covered with at least two feet of pure white snow. I love it when it's like this.

Hagrid is standing in the snow, with a bunch of raw, bleeding meat. I wonder why. Oh! The thestrals need feeding. Ghastly creatures, really. But kind of beautiful in their own bizarre, twisted way. I miss not being able to see them. Wow, I sound really cheesy.

Look, it's Hedwig! Harry is writing! I wonder why, he never has before. I better find out. I take the letter from the bird. As soon as my finger tips brush the paper, I feel the odd sensation that you get when you touch a portkey.

What if Harry's owl was intercepted and someone turned it into a portkey? I don't know where I'm going! My feet hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Shhhh!" I whisper to them. I don't want to make too much noise. All of a sudden, a pair of hands covers my eyes. I'm about to scream when I hear "Guess who!" from a very enthusiastic, familiar voice.

I whirl around, my hair getting in my eyes. "Harry!" I practically scream in excitement. He smiles that Potter smile, grabs my hand and says "Come one, I have something to show you!"

I nod, and run as he pulls me along.

"You're gonna love it! Come on!" He keeps saying. He's so happy, like a little child.

I don't know where we are, but it's cold here. I'm glad I was wearing my sweatshirt.

It's beautiful, wherever we are. It's dark, cold and wet, but beautiful. It's pitch black, except for the ceiling. It has stars all over the top, twinkling happily. I can hear water dripping softly, echoing across the entire cave.

Other than that, it's silent. It's so pretty. Oh! They weren't stars. They're snowflakes! Now they're softly falling, hitting my face lightly. I stick my tongue out, and let the little frozen droplets of water melt onto my tongue.

The snow is glowing slightly, and has dimly lit the whole cave. And right there, in front of me is a sleigh.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." Harry grinned, his messy hair flopping into his eyes.

A smile took over my face. "Merry Christmas to you, Harry."

He smiled again. "Well, let's go! It's lovely weather-"

"-For a sleigh ride together with you." I finish. It's nice to have a friend who grew up in a muggle home. Heck, it's nice to have a friend at all.

We climb into the sleigh. I conjure up a blanket, and the sleigh started moving. 

Harry and I sat there, covered by the blanket, laughing about a bunch of random stupid things. It kind of reminds me of when life was good. Harry, Ron and I were always doing fun things like this. But I have a feeling that life will never be that good again.

The sleigh ride ends, and we get off. "See you Hermione." He says sadly, his head bowed.

"Not quite yet. I have a present for you too." I pull out a tiny present.

"Engorgio." The package swells.

He unwrapped it to see a pensive. A beautiful, marble pensive. It cost me a lot of money.

"There's a special memory that is in there for you. I thought it might help you through some rough times." I said, hoping that he'd like it.

He prodded the silvery substance. Two figures rise from the liquid. One of me, one of him. We were very young, in our first year.

"Hi, I'm Harry." He said at the same time as I said "Hi, I'm Hermione."

In unison, we both said "Want to be friends?" Our pensive selves were blushing and laughing.

Then, came our voices saying "Really? I've never had a friend before!"

Real Harry was grinning. "I'll be your friend. I like you." Came two small voices from the pensive.

Real Harry had grabbed my hand. "I remember this part." He said, grinning like a mad man.

Then, four voices (real us and pensive us) spoke at the same time.

"Then we'll be friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Just friends. Forever." The people in the pensive faded away. Yes, not something that happened to the average eleven year old boy and girl. Then again, whoever said that Harry and I were average?

I stood "Bye Harry. Merry Christmas."

He just looked at me, and didn't say a word as I grabbed the portkey to get home.

I fell into the head common room, right on the couch. I lean back, and think about what just happened. I hear footsteps and look up. There's Malfoy, staring at me from the door way.

He must've just gotten out of the shower. His white-blonde hair is dripping water into his face. He looks really good… Ah! What am I saying?

But, really, he's a lot nicer than usual. Today he helped me tack something to the wall. And, I don't feel a burning hate for him anymore. His eyes have gotten a lot softer. Now that they aren't blocked by hate, you can really appreciate the piercing silver stare that he gives.

Maybe I'll try talking to him…   
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hi! Ok, first of all, THIS IS NOT HARRY/ HERMIONE! They love each other, but in a brother and sister kind of way. And, that little trip down memory lane IS relevant to the plot, which you'll find out later. Oh yeah, and I know that's not ACTUALLY how Harry and Hermione met, but let's just pretend! REVIEW! _  
_


	3. Why The World Thinks Hermion's a Deathea

Disclaimer: Whatever…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 3: Why the World Thinks That Hermione's a Death eater…

Ah! Ferret boy is walking over here. I can't talk to him after what happened last night! Okay, so I went up to him, and tried to have a conversation with him. I swear, I tried! But he was being so nice. He was laughing, and joining in the conversation, and he looked SO good.

So, I did a very un-Hermione-ish thing. I kissed him full on. Seriously. Then I came to my senses, and did a very Hermione-ish thing. I ran. Fast. I really like him. But I know he doesn't like me. He could never like a muggle born.

He's like right in front of me now. He's doing something! Wait, what is he doing? He's tickling me! NO! I'm totally cracking up; I hate it when people tickle me! He's gonna pay! Yes, it's a pillow!

WHAM! I hit him with the pillow. "Oh no, you did not just do that!" He says. I just stick my tongue out at him. Ah, now he has a pillow. OW! That hurt! This means war!

Wow. That was one heck of a fun pillow fight. But now I'm really REALLY bored. I wonder what my name looks like backwards. Regnarg Enaj Enoimreh. Okay, that certainly didn't help my boredom. Like at all.

I wonder why Draco didn't go home for the holidays.

I'm here because my parents were murdered, obviously. That's the reason that the whole world thinks I'm a death eater. Basically, my parents were killed by death eaters. By the time the order got there, I was just sitting on my couch, watching TV.

I was in shock I guess. Well, I guess that this is suspicious behavior. So, they brought me in for questioning. They now claim that I had 'previous knowledge' of the crime.

And, although I don't have the dark mark, they still think I helped the death eaters kill my own parents.

Stupid, isn't it?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
Okay, short, boring, basically pointless chapter. Don't worry, Hermione's parents deaths will go into more depth later. Next chapter is important, so don't ditch me now!


	4. Draco's Deatheater Career

Greetings earthlings! How are you? This is my new chappie, and it is obviously, the shortest so far. Enjoy any way!   
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 4: Draco's death eater career

Hi! I'm here in the great hall. It's lunch. Dumbledore is walking up to me…He's talking. I'm not listening. He's shaking me. Ouch, that hurts. I'm still not listening. Nah nah nah nah boo boo! He's screaming. I guess I can listen now.

He's talking me about my parents.

"We have your parent's will. They left you everything, naturally. We have your wand back for you. Thank you, Miss Granger."

Oh yeah, there was another detail that may have gone unannounced about my parent's deaths. It was my wand that cast the spell.

I, of course, wasn't holding it, but _Avada Kadavra_ was cast from my wand. So they took my want in for testing. I've been using a substitute wand, that doesn't work as well, so I'm glad to have my wand back.

I'm back in my common room now. Where's Draco? He wasn't at lunch either. And, judging by the Marauder's Map, he's not on the grounds either. Where is he? But I just noticed something… Snape isn't on here either.

It must be a death eater meeting. I'll just wait up for him, to make sure he's not hurt.

It's 10 at night, and I'm so glad I stayed up. Draco got back to our common room, all bloody and in a lot of pain. I cleaned his cuts and healed them for him, so he wouldn't have to go Madame Pomfrey. But I can't mend broken bones without a potion, so he's lying on the couch while I try to make the potion.

He's telling me what happened. They said something about killing me. And something about Harry. Not about killing him, but something else. Draco came up with a really good idea. He's heard of this spell that will allow us to tap into his memories, and see what actually happened. It just took a while to find the right spell.

I'm going to try it out.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay, so I lied… this WASN'T the important chapter… and this chapter was extremely short… NEXT chapter is the important one…. SORRY! Me gusta mucho azul patos, pero no me gusta nada tú! Just kidding, for those of you who speak Español. READ AND REVIEW! ¡Mucho Gracias!


	5. The many twists and turns of reality

Disclaimer: Wasn't, isn't, and never will be mine.

I'd like to start this chapter with a big old shout out to halfbloodprincess2, for all her behind the scenes help! 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 5: The many twists and turns of reality

**Inside Draco's memory**

_It was a dark room. Candles flickered warily on various spaces around the small room._

The only color was that of a small window about 50 feet up.

It had many shapes on it. It was compiled of red and gold, and had two hands in the middle.

The hands were separated, and looked as if they were trying to reach each other, but couldn't.

In the center of the cold dungeon, there were many rows of people all kneeling.

They were all wearing long, black robes, and tall hats of the same color.

You couldn't see who they were, because they were all wearing masks that hid their identity.

They were all facing the front of the room.

There, there was another hooded figure, which was surrounded by an eerie, blurred light.

Just looking at the light made your insides freeze with anxiety and apprehension.

This figure didn't have a mask, and it was clear that he was the leader of them all.

He looked up.

His face was pale. So pale, that it wasn't possible to believe that he was human.

And, in the midst of all that white that was his face, you could see two cat-like slits for eyes.

His eyes were burning red.

Anger and hate were etched into them. You could feel the fury radiating off of them like there were two flaming suns that were filling the sockets instead of eyes.

And then he spoke. His voice was chilling. 

"My faithful Death eaters. I have good news. It is about the Mudblood. We have found a way. She will die." Said the man. 

One of the Death eaters, the shortest of them, shifted uncomfortably in his position, as if he were itching to say something.

But he wasn't that stupid.

"The Potter boy has come through for us. He-" the man stopped speaking as one of the Death eaters hurried up to him.

The man drew his wand.

"Sit, Crabbe. Do not ever interrupt me again, you insolent little child." The man said in the same chilling voice.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. But, I thought it wise to warn you that we have a traitor in our midst." Crabbe said.

The small Death eater immediately leapt to his feet.

He ran towards the door.

His hat flew off, to reveal a mess of blonde hair. His mask whipped off his face, to reveal the handsome face of Draco Malfoy.

He didn't stop to pick them up, he just kept running along.

His face was tinged a light pink color, and his breathing was getting raspier as he continued to run. 

He dared not look behind him.

"Immobulous!" A voice shouted lazily.

Draco stopped running. He couldn't run, he couldn't move.

"So, you've become friends with the Mudblood, my dear Draco?" asked the man.

"N-no." Draco answered unsteadily.

"Don't lie to me, Malfoy. It won't work. YOU ARE A TRAITOR!" The man managed to remain calm even when yelling.

Draco hung his head.

"And, now, you will suffer, dear boy." The man said mockingly.

"Voldemort, leave me and Hermione alone." Draco said.

A gasp went around the room. The Dark Lord was never addresses by his actual name, not even by his Death eaters.

Voldemort's white cheeks went slightly pink in anger and his eyes became even more deadly looking than before.

"Prepare to die what is bound to be a very painful death, boy." Voldemort said. 

And then, in a flash of light and sound, every death eater had aimed a curse at the poor child.

Luckily, most of them missed.

The Immobulous curse had been removed.

An injured Draco focused all his energy of getting back to Hogwarts, and then, with a loud crack, he was gone. 

_The last thing that was seen before the room faded away was an angry Death eater pulling off his hat to reveal a head full of messy brunette hair._

**Hermione's POV**

Oh my gosh. How could this happen? What about Harry? What's going on? That was so horrible. Why do they want to kill me? I've mended Draco's bones, and now I'm sobbing into his shoulder.

Why did all of this have to happen? I'm terrified. My heart is pounding at one thousand miles per hour, and I'm having trouble breathing. They almost killed Draco because of me. What is going on!

I need to get my mind off of this. I think I'll go outside and 'accidentally' start a snowball fight…

Okay, screw the snowball fight, I guess. I'm going for bigger and better things. Like food fights. I was sitting with Draco at the Slytherin table, and the weasel chucked a handful of peas at us.

So, I chucked so potatoes at him. And accidentally hit a Ravenclaw. That's how it all started…

That was a lot of fun. I needed to get my mind off of this whole thing, or I may have a panic attack. On another note, Somehow in the midst of all the flying food, Draco asked me to Hogwarts. So now I have a boyfriend to help me get my mind off of things… That's so morbid, it makes me laugh. __

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So, what do you think? This was indeed the important chapter. Very important indeed. Did you like the D/Hr in this chapter? I hope so! I'll probably be updating every 2 or three days from now on, in order to have better quality chapters. READ AND REVIEW! Oh ya, and SiriuslyFunny, something bad happened. I Can't Believe It's Not Butter has won the competition. They have stopped making Wonder Bread! Isn't that awful! READ AND REVIEW! __


	6. The truth about Draco

Disclaimer: -gasp-it STILL isn't mine!

Hey! All of you! Go read my 20 one-shots that I now have posted! Do it! 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 6: The real truth about Draco

_The only color was that of a small window about 50 feet up. _

_It had many shapes on it. It was compiled of red and gold, and had two hands in the middle. _

_The hands were separated, and looked as if they were trying to reach each other, but couldn't._

Whoa. What was that? I think a part of Draco's memory just popped into my mind. This is odd. Very odd.

_And then he spoke. His voice was chilling. _

"_My faithful Death eaters. I have good news. It is about the Mudblood. We have found a way. She will die." Said the man._

Okay, this is just creepy now. I'm not even thinking this. I just like black out and see that in my head.

_The last thing that was seen before the room faded away was an angry Death eater pulling off his hat to reveal a head full of messy brunette hair._

What IS this! I'm very scared. I need to talk to Draco. ****

Apparently, he's been getting these blackouts as well. We can't go to Dumbledore, because of the whole "Hermione is a death eater" thing, but we have to do SOMETHING! Ah hah! I have an idea! Snape. As much as I hate him, I know he can help us.

Oh no, oh no, oh no! That's simply horrible! Snape was murdered by Voldemort. Turns out he tried to save Draco, and in the process, admitted his loyalty to Dumbledore. Voldemort killed him instantly. Everyone's getting hurt because of me! I just want to lay on my bed and cry, but Draco won't let me.

He says he doesn't want me to get lost in my own mind. He wants me to try to stop thinking about it. I guess I'm still going to Hogsmead. 

**  
**Well this blows. The weasel found out that I'm dating Draco… you'd think that he'd have figured it out sooner, with me and Draco holding hands in the halls and stuff. Anyway, he was pissed. He yelled some crap about still having 'some faith in me' and how he couldn't believe that I'd turned into a 'Death eater, traitorous slut' And then he fired some curses at me and Draco.

Lucky for me, I have a wonderful boyfriend who didn't let any of them touch me. Unlucky for me, I have a stupid boyfriend who put himself in harms way instead of letting me make a shield… 

So, now, instead of the romantic date I had planned, I'm sitting here in the hospital, with my unconscious boyfriend. What is WRONG with me? I'm killing everybody who cares about me!

You know, I'm feeling kind of dizzy… very dizzy as a matter of fact… I think I'll just lie down next to Draco… just for a moment…

**Hermione's Dream**

_Hermione was looking out of her parent's car window, listening to her iPod._

It was raining. The window dripping with the water that continues to fall from the clouds.

Her parents are talking quietly in the front seat. Hermione's just looking out the window at the other cars as they pass.

They pull up to a nice house, and get out of the car.

Hermione's dad gets her trunk out of the car, and they all walk up to the front door.

It is about two hours later. 

_Hermione is in the living room, watching some stupid TV show. Her parents are in the kitchen, getting dinner ready._

Suddenly, there is a large burst of purple light, and the door bangs open.

A large group of Death eaters run into the room.

"Okay. Your initiation. You have to kill these two people." Said one of the Death eaters, after they had tied Hermione's parents up.

"What about the child?" asked another death eater.

"We shall leave the Mudblood for another night. Right now, we focus on her parents."

"Do I have to kill them?" asked a small death eater. "Can't I just torture them?"

"No. You have been given directions to kill these two people. Do it, or you will become the victim."

Hermione's parents were watching the entire thing in horror.

"If I must. AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled the small death eater.

Hermione's parents were dead instantly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" there was a scream of terror from the room.

"Let's get out of here." Said one of the death eaters.

And so they ran. The small murderer looked at Hermione before running as well. As he ran, you caught a glimpse of his silky, blonde hair.

**Hermione POV**__

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm awake. I must have drifted off. I have my wand pointed at the now awake Draco.

"You killed my parents. IT WAS YOU!" I scream in a panic. Draco just looks at me. After a while, he begins to speak with a very shaky voice.

"Yes, Hermione, I did. But-"__

He doesn't get to finish. My wand is at his throat. He will pay.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yes, I know, a lot like Harry's third year with Sirius thing, but oh well… R&R!


	7. The Return of the Window

Disclaimer: Not mine. Will it EVER be mine!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 7: The return of the Window

I am going to kill him.

I can just imagine my face. Red with anger, pupil contacted with fury, teeth clenched with pain. I really was going to kill him. Make him pay. Make those beautiful, silver orbs stop sparkling. Make his handsome body twist and contort with pain and suffering.

He was just staring at me, his eyes cutting blatantly into my very soul. He didn't look scared. On the contrary, he looked like he deserved it, and was truly sorry. But I didn't care. Not at all.

I am going to kill Draco Malfoy.

"Miss Granger! What in Merlin's holy name are you doing!" Madame Pomfrey's words hit me like a thousand pound weight. I hadn't done it. I hadn't killed him. What hadn't I done it!My heart was pounding, I couldn't breath, my emotions were swirling around at 100 miles per hour.

And then, in a mixture of panic, grief, and regret, I fell to the ground, crying and screaming. I had lost it. And I just sat there and screamed. Madame Pomfrey was doing something. She was rushing over to me. She was forcing something into my mouth. I swallowed a mouthful of the liquid, and stopped screaming. I was now sobbing. A pair of strong arms wrapped around me, and not caring whose they were, I sank into them, crying.

The potion took it's full effect as my world lost color, and I drifted off into a wonderful land of dreams in the mystery person's arms.

I woke up extremely angry. I was going to turn the school upside down. I sat up, and the blanket that was covering me fell off. I looked around, and noticed that this was NOT the hospital wing.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, blinked a few times, and screamed. I wasn't at Hogwarts. I wasn't in a bed. Heck, I wasn't even in a BUILDING! And there was Draco Malfoy, the boy I despised with every fiber of my being, sitting by a fire. In the woods.

I screamed again. He looked shocked, then ran over. He clasped his hand firmly over my mouth. It was pressing so hard that I couldn't even open my mouth to bite him. He was sitting on my stomach, and was easily restraining me with only one hand to work with. Tears filled my eyes. Was he going to kill me? Or do something worse? My mind jumped from possibility to possibility.

"SH! Someone'll hear!" Malfoy said impatiently.

No duh, someone'll hear. That the whole point in screaming, you idiot. He got up and walked back over to the fire. I screamed again. He ran over, and put me in the same position.

"Be quiet, or I'll make you go back! Be quiet!" He said frantically.

The first thought in my mind was that I WANTED to go back! But then I realized something. I'd never seen Ferret Boy so disoriented before. He got back up, and sat next to me.

"Let me explain." He whispered.

Terrified out of my mind, I nodded.

"We, that is to say if you want to, are going to find Harry."

My eyes widened in shock, and I nodded quickly.

"Good." He said, somewhat cheerfully. "We'll head out in the morning."

That night, I dreamed of the window from Draco's memory. Only this time, the hands were clasped together tightly.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ha ha, you guys are going to HATE me for the ending. HATE me. Ha ha.

R&R!


	8. Forever

This is the LAST chapter.

Disclaimer: Still ain't mine. -cries-

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 8: Forever

Draco woke me early this morning. It was still dark, and I couldn't see a thing. I kept tripping over little things in the ground. So, Draco grabbed my hand and helped me. I know this isn't the time to be thinking about this, but I LOVE the way Draco's hand fits with mine. His soft finger tips brushing lightly against my palm. It's getting closer to morning. Birds are chirping, oblivious to what's happening.

I look over at Draco. His silky hair is wild, not it's usual tamed perfection. His normally pale cheeks are tinged slightly with pink. His mouth is open, and he's panting. It's understandable, we've been walking for a long time. But, if he looks this messy, imagine how I look.

He notices me looking. I turn away quickly, and feel my cheeks heat up. I feel those soft fingers touch my face. I turn to face him. We've stopped moving now.

You know, he looks a bit like an angel. His white blond hair shifts with every slight breeze. His silver eyes are sparkling. The newly risen sun is reflecting off his hair. We're surrounded by trees and chattering creatures, but he doesn't seem to notice or care.

Somehow, lost in my thoughts, I don't notice him coming closer until I feel his icy pink lips crash into mine. I've never kissed anybody before. It takes me a moment, but then I relax into it. It's so intoxicating. But then, as suddenly as it started, it's over. And part of me feels like crying. I'm not sad. Or happy. I just want to cry.

His silver eyes peer into my chocolate brown ones. We're polar opposites. It's beauty and the beast. He's beauty. I know it'll never be like this. We'll never be this happy. We have separate destinies. As he looks at me, he whispers something that sounds like "The building from my memory is behind you. I think Harry's there."

And I want to kiss him again. So bad, I feel like my mind's going to explode. My heart is on an emotional overdrive. All I want to do is connect with his lips again. Connect with him. Be with him.

But I don't. Instead, I move away. Momentary shock flickers across his eyes, but is then replaced with hurt. Now I really do cry. He makes a move to hug me. Wrap me in his arms. But, I run. I turn, and run, leaving Draco Malfoy in the distance.

I enter the building alone. It's creepy. The entire place is made of bricks. There are candles on the sides of the walls, just like Draco's memory. And they're still flickering away, being the only source of light in the whole building.

This reminds me of a thriller I saw a few years back. A young girl, alone in an unfamiliar place. Now, as she's walking deeper into the room, a man comes out and grabs her.

I feel cold hands press over my eyes and I scream. "Jumpy, aren't we?" Harry's voice greets me.

I just away. "Get away from me! Traitor!" I yell. Annoyance spreads over his whole face, but is soon replaced with a confused, hurt look.

"Hermione, what are you talking about? Did Malfoy trick you into believing something stupid?" Harry questioned.

"His name is Draco." I reply icily.

"I don't want to hurt you. Why would I want to hurt you?" Harry asked.

"You. Are. A. Traitor." I say through gritted teeth.

"No, Hermione, I'm not! Please, Hermione, BELIEVE ME!" He says, a hint of desperation in his voice.  
All I can do is stare at him.

"At least let me show you something. Please?" He begs.

I think for a moment, having a debate in my head. Then, I nod reluctantly. He smiles. "Follow me."

He leads me up a zillion flights of stairs, down millions of hallways, and through thousands of doors before we reach his destination.

"You see this window? It's very special." He begins. I gasp. It's THE window. The one from Draco's memory. But suddenly, the ground starts to shake. I've lost my balance. And then, in a flash of speed and color, my body is thrown out of the window. I am going to die. I know it. But, somebody has grabbed my wrist.

I look up to see Harry staring down at me. "Harry. Pull me up." I say, relieved.

"I can't do that Hermione." He says.

My sigh of relief catches in my throat.

"What?"

"You've been too much of a bother. I need to dispose of you." He says.

"No, Harry don't. Please. We're supposed to be friends!" I plead.

I've begun to cry. My wrist is throbbing where he is holding onto it.

"You and I have a very different definition of 'friends' Hermione." He says, those emerald green eyes filled with a sudden hatred.

And with that, he let's me go. I'm falling. The air is rushing my my ears. Gravity is pulling me down. The weight of the world is pushing my body down. I can picture Draco's lips pushing onto mine. I knew we would never be happy. And, I didn't even get to say goodbye. But as I get closer to the ground, I can't focus on that anymore. I'm so close. As the space between me and death decreases, I can only think of one thing.

"Then we'll be friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Just friends. Forever."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That's what you get for not reviewing. JK, I was gonna end it like that anyway. BUT, remember! There's a sequel! So, review, and I might get the sequel out sooner. Have a nice day, losers XP.


End file.
